


A Difference of Fathers

by Gabberwocky



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Trauma, Zuko Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: Logically, he knew it was the trauma. He knew that Sokka’s father loved him and was nothing like Ozai and would never hurt him.
Relationships: Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 990





	A Difference of Fathers

Logically, he knew it was the trauma. He knew that Sokka’s father loved him and was nothing like Ozai and would never hurt him.

But Hakoda was _tall_ and _wide_ and so much bigger than Sokka and- it wasn’t conscious. Zuko didn’t even realize he was doing it until they were back at the Western Air Temple.

He kept putting himself between Sokka and Hakoda. Tensed when the two went fishing together.

Zuko wasn’t sure if anyone else noticed, but Hakoda would look at him in a way that made his skin crawl when he slid next to Sokka.

He did it anyway.

“Don’t hurt him,” Zuko wanted to scream every time he got that look. “He’s amazing. He’s not a bender but he’s so strong!”

But the words never came.

And Hakoda never acted on Zuko’s fears.

It made Zuko _want_ to trust the Chief. But he couldn’t do it. He knew what Fathers were like.

* * *

Hakoda noticed. Of course he did. The prince wasn’t as subtle as he thought he was.

Hakoda noticed how Zuko tended to slide between him and Sokka, how he tensed when Hakoda pulled Sokka off to speak privately.

The boy didn’t follow, but he looked like he wanted to.

For a while, Hakoda assumed it was because they were both new to the whole group dynamic. Zuko didn’t act this way with Suki or Chit Sang, but Suki was about his age and Chit Sang tended to avoid them.

So Hakoda shrugged it off and continued to operate as normal.

Until the group started telling stories of their misadventures. Sokka was in the middle of a story. Hakoda didn’t really remember what is was about, but he ended up raising his voice- it was in the past but Sokka nearly _died_ doing something stupid-

Hakoda couldn’t forget Zuko’s flinch, or the desperate grasping at Sokka’s arm, pulling him back, close to the fire bender and away from his father.

The next day, Hakoda approached Zuko.

“Can we talk?” 

The teen’s shoulders tensed, but he nodded stiffly and followed Hakoda to a quieter part of the temple.

“Zuko, have I done something to make you nervous around me? If so, I apologize.”

Zuko shook his head quickly. “No! No, it’s not you, it’s me. I just… I know what Fathers are like and he’s so good and he tries so hard. He’s not a bender but he’s smart and good with a sword and he looks out-”

“Zuko, calm down!” Hakoda took a step forwards, hands up in a placating gesture, but he froze when Zuko flinched back. “I know Sokka’s good. He’s amazing, and I’m so, so proud of him. He’s grown into a fine man, even without me there.”

Zuko’s brow furrowed. “He’s… you don’t think he’s less than Katara?”

“No! Of course not, I’ve never thought that. They each have their own strengths. I know that.”

“You… Know?”

“I know.” Hakoda nodded, lowering his hands. “May I ask you a question?”

Zuko nodded slowly, still getting his breathing under control.

“Why did you think I would hurt Sokka? Or think him less than Katara?”

He looked down, hand moving unbidden to his scar. “My family… wasn’t the best. My younger sister, Azula, was always a better bender than I was. Father-Ozai- loved her.”

“Didn’t he love you.”

“No,” Zuko took a deep breath. “No, I don’t think he ever did. When- when I was thirteen… he challenged me to an Agni Kai. A fire dual. I’d… spoken out of turn. I thought I’d be fighting someone else. But I turned around and…”

“Zuko…”

“I couldn’t do it. I begged for forgiveness. He burned half my face off.”

Hakoda couldn’t help the gasp that left his mouth. “He should never have done that.”

“I learned.”

“Tui and La, Zuko, you were _thirteen_.”

“I learned.”

Hakoda closed his eyes. “I assure you, I’m nothing like your father.”

Zuko nodded. “I know. But I’ve spent so long afraid of him-“

“You’re afraid of fathers you don’t know.”

The Prince- the _teenager_ , who suddenly looked so young- nodded again. “Yeah…”

“Is there any way I can help?”

“Just… be you. And give me time. I- I can’t promise it will be soon, but eventually, I’ll stop reacting like this.”

Hakoda smiled a little. “You don’t ever have to stop reacting like anything. But I’ll do that.” He nodded, moving back towards the section of the temple the whole group set up in. “And, Zuko? Even if you didn’t need to, thank you for protecting my son.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [@gabberwocky](https://gabberwocky.tumblr.com/) or [@gabberwockywrites](https://gabberwockywrites.tumblr.com/) or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gabberwocky_1)


End file.
